The Taxi Driver
by Mr. Flamingo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the taxi driver after the lightning thief? Full summary inside. This is my first story. Contains spoilers for Trials of Apollo, Gods of Asgard, and maybe other Rick Riordan stories. The spoiler alerts will be in the authors notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, I was reading Fanfiction today, a lot of PJO stuff, and I started to think about the lightning thief. And that got me thinking about the lotus casino, which got me thinking about the money cards they got, which got me thinking about the taxi driver. Wouldn't it have been on the news or something, him getting an infinite amount of money? I know that the story was revolving around demigods, but wouldn't he have turned up somewhere? So I wrote my first fanfic!**

 **R &R this is my first so don't expect it to be good**

" _I'm rich!"_ He thought as he drove away. He didn't know who that little girl was, but he knew she was crazy. Giving away an infinite amount of money to a _taxi driver_ of all people? Insane. But it was good for him, he mused. When he went home, he would show his wife, his sister, his twin daughters, his son, his mom, his dad, it just went on and on and on… he was getting out of the real world, into a dreamland where he was richer than Trump, richer than anybody! He had just made world peace, won the nobel prize, he was funding a way to live on the moon. _"The capital city will be called Artemisia"_ he grinned, then…

 _ **CRASH**_ he jerked out of his daydream, smile fading as he realised he had been hit. Or he hit someone. Then he felt the car get warm, and dove out of the car as it exploded. _"Well, at least I'm alive."_ Or so he thought. As he began to turn back towards the car, his head was hit by a hunk of metal, and everything blacked out.

_ **MR. FLAMINGO LOVES YOU GUYS** _

He woke up to bright lights and the sound of a woman sobbing. _Cathy_. He tried to turn towards his wife's voice, but was stopped by a blinding pain in his head, and he groaned.

"Robert?" she cried, then, "Robert! You're awake!"

"Yeah," he said,"Good for me, right? Where am I?"

She smiled, but there was a hint of worry in her eyes. "There was a car crash. A drunk was on the wrong side of the road and he hit you. You got out on time, but the car exploded. We need a new one. You're in the Desert springs hospital." He processed that information, then gasped, "The card! Did they find the card?"

"What card? Robert? What do you mean?"

"In the car. There was a card…" He trailed off, unable to finish. Cathy shook her head,"no card could have survived. I'm sorry…"

 _Just my luck. Trump probably has it._

_ **stay happy** _

At the scene of the car crash, Mr. Donald Trump laughed maniacally. "Sir? Are you ok?" he glanced at his chauffeur, and smiled. "I'm fine. I just found something good," he said as he held up a card with the words _Lotus Casino_ on the front.

 **Thoughts? I'm sorry for you trump supporters out there. I have nothing against Trump, i just thought it added a touch of humor to the story. Thank you, and R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**One of my readers** **wanted me to make a second chapter, so I did! Yay! I got good reviews and I was so happy! There are spoilers for** **The Sword of Summer** **. But anyways, taxi!**

Seven years later, and Robert was still driving taxi's, still sorrowing over the loss of the card. They had moved a couple of years ago to Boston, and although Robot liked the place, right now, in winter, he wished for the warm climate of Los Angeles. As he was driving, he saw a young woman waving her arm at him. As he pulled over, he studied her. She had waist length curly blonde hair, and intelligent grey eyes. She looked to be around 19 or 20. She climbed in, and he grunted,"Where to?"

"Funeral home. My cousin just d-d-d… just died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"He w-was 16." she said, and when Robert glanced back, she had a tear running down her cheek. And… he did a double take. No. No, that… it… impossible. But they looked so similar, he couldn't help but ask,"Excuse me, miss?" she glanced up and said a shaky,"Y-yes?"

"Were you in Los Angeles about, um, 7 years ago?" She looked up warily and replied, all stutter gone from her voice,"Maybe. Why?" He was quick to right himself, sputtering as he said,

" I-I'm not a stalker, or-or anything like that. It just that you reminded me of a little girl I drove there, a few years before I moved to Boston. She was about twelve, with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, like yours. And she gave me a card-" he had gone to far. He saw the glint in her eye as she thought, and she gasped,"The Lotus Casino card! That was _you_? But why are you _here_? You should be enjoying a mansion in L.A, not working in a taxi service in Boston!"

"Yeah, about that…" he told her what had happened,"Worst day of my life. Regretted it ever since. What about you? Had a bad day lately?" She glanced at him, an almost humorous sparkle in her eye, and asked him," Did you really ask me that?"

"Ask you wha- Oh miss! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I didn't mean nothin' by it. Here, I'll give you a discount. Or do you want me to pay-"

"No, it's fine. I'll pay. It's not the worst thing that ever happened to me," she said, cutting off his ramble.

"But- miss…"

"Annabeth. Call me Annabeth."

"I'm Robert."

"Well, Robert. I think we're here." He glanced up, and saw that Annabeth was right. The words TWINING & SONS MEMORIAL SERVICES on the awning of the building. He stopped and she stepped out. She paid him, and said,"Bye, Robert."

"Bye, mi- erm, Annabeth," he replied, and she smiled, and he noticed for the first time that her eyes had a shattered, broken quality about them, like she had seen too much, too soon, and would never be fixed. Then she turned and walked to the building.

 **_Mr. Flamingo likes cookies_**

Later, Robert was still thinking about her eyes. Eyes like a fractured mirror, never fixed. What was it that she said? _"It's not the worst thing that ever happened to me."_ Robert found himself wondering. _What is?_

 **What do you think? Yes that is from when Magnus dies and she sees him in the funeral home. So I've been wondering. Should I make a chapter about Percy/Grover in the taxi? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you to the people who followed and favorited. This will contain spoilers (kind of) for Trials of Apollo. Taxi!**

Robert was driving a passenger up to New York, thinking about Annabeth, when he heard a screeching sound. He snapped to attention and punched the brakes, just in time to avoid crashing into the car in front of them. Scowling, he glared at the car, but his anger turned to surprise when he saw the girl that was apparently the cause for all this. She was small and a bit chubby, with short hair and cat-eye glasses. She was also dressed in a green dress and yellow tights, and just as he decided that if she was wearing red shoes he was going to die, up they came. She was doing _cartwheels_ in the intersection on East Seventy-Second Street. There was a boy following her. He looked to be a few years older than her, and very, _very_ annoyed. He was about to study them further, but…

"Hey, what's the hold up?" his customer was getting impatient. Sighing, Robert looked back and replied,"Nothing," and looked forward. To late. The girl and the guy following her were gone.

 **So, what do you think? Let me know if you have any ideas for what or who Robert sees next! R &R!**


End file.
